fanowska_my_little_ponyfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Magdolna
Magdolna (z węg. Magdalena''Taki tam bonus: jak prawidłowo odmienić to imię. Połamania oczu :>) — jednorożec, klacz, której znaczek to zwój z miętowym piórkiemPiszę piórem, tak, miętowym. Mieszka w Ponyville. Opiekunka i przyjaciółka Speed Cara. Wygląd Mag wygląda jak typowy jednorożec. Ma lekko różowe rumieńce. Nosi grzywę prostą, rozpuszczoną, z doczepianym warkoczykiem w kolorze oczu. Czasem nosi grzywę związaną w kucyk, wtedy zawsze można w niej znaleźć różową kokardę. Ogon jest pofalowany, uczesany gładko. Na przedniej prawej łapie ma zawiązaną niebieską wstążkę. Posiada małą, czerwoną bliznę na lewym uchu. W rzeczywistości mam bliznę na czole, nie na uchu Jako źrebię, zarówno grzywę jak i ogon nosiła zaplecioną w warkocz i bardzo denerwowała się, gdy ktoś zmuszał ją do rozpuszczenia grzywy. Wstążka Ze wstążką na kopytku wiąże się ciekawa historia. Miało to miejsce w domu cioci Magdolny, Fancy Star. Mała klaczka była zafascynowana „magicznym pokojem” cioci, w którym pełno było różnorakich uploteczekJan Kochanowski, Tren VII — ''(…) I uploteczki wniwecz(…), więc nie biadolić mi, że nie ma takiego słowa :x. Mag nie zastanawiając się, pociągnęła za jedną z nich, a wtedy na jednorożca zleciał cały ich stos. Mama i ciocia znalazły Mag, która nadal trzymała niebieską wstążkę w zębach. Mała klacz zapomniała o tej wstążce, lecz gdy odnalazła ją po latach zaczęła wiązać ją na kopytku, ponieważ uznała, że jest zbyt długa do jej grzywy. Grzywa Magdolna uważa grzywę za najładniejszą część siebie. Potrafi godzinami siedzieć i czesać włosy. Często wiąże grzywę w kucyk, przewiązny na dole różową kokardką. Najczęściej prostuje grzywę i doczepia do niej warkoczyk w kolorze oczu. Na specjalne okazje układa ją w bujne loki lub fale. Charakter Pilność i lenistwo left|200pxMagdolna jako uczennica jest bardzo pilna, niemal zawsze jest przygotowana do zajęć. Jej ulubionymi szkolnymi przedmiotami są biologia, geografia, chemia i język niemiecki. Nie znosi fizyki i matematyki. Mimo wszystko jest ona też bardzo leniwa i wszystko odkłada na ostatnią chwilę. Gdy zaczyna jakąkolwiek pracę, czeka ona co najmniej tydzień na dokończenie. Kiedyś dopadło ją takie lenistwo, że przez cały rok szkolny nawet nie tknęła swoich ćwiczeń do historii i musiała je uzupełniać w wakacje. Poczucie humoru Mag bardzo lubi się śmiać, co też robi bardzo często. Potrafi śmiać się nawet z mało śmiesznych rzeczy. Jest mistrzynią sucharów. Białe kłamstwa Magdolna nie znosi zakłamanych i fałszywych kucyków. Według niej kłamstwo jest ostatecznością. Kłamie jedynie w bardzo słusznej sprawie. Nieśmiałość i uległość Jest bardzo nieśmiała. Ma problemy z zawieraniem nowych znajomości. Woli siedzieć sama lub z tylko jedną czy dwiema przyjaciółkami, niż z całą grupą rówieśników. W dzieciństwie źrebięta często ją wykorzystywały, głównie do spisywania pracy domowej. Mag często przed wejściem do szkoły mówiła do siebie „To już ostatni raz, już jutro im się nie dam!”, lecz i tak jej słowa nie obracały się w czyn. Odważyła się przeciwstawić dopiero po wyjeździe największej klasowej gwiazdy. Sentymentalność Mag jest bardzo sentymentalna. Nie wyrzuca zepsutych rzeczy, ponieważ twierdzi, że w ten sposób pozbywa się części swojego życia. Gdy rodzice chcą wyrzucić jej zabawki, krzyczy „''Moje źrebięta się jeszcze będą tym bawić, zostaw!”. Często ogląda stare reklamy i rodzinne filmy oraz zdjęcia, ponieważ przypominają jej one ''stare dobre czasy. ''Jest to poniekąd cecha rodzinna, gdyż każdy członek rodziny Magdolny jest bardzo sentymentalny. Gadulstwo Magdolna wśród obcych zawsze jest cicha, jednak gdy jest ''wśród swoich zmienia się o 180°. Mówi by mówić, nie zastanawia się co. Najczęściej robi to dość szybko, bez składu i ładu. Pacyfizm Mag ceni sobie ciszę i spokój, więc gdy tylko w jej otoczeniu zaczynają się kłótnie, jest pierwszym arbitrem do załagodzenia konfliktu. Odrębność Ciężko zdecydować, czy Mag jest dojrzalszą, czy dziecinniejszą klaczą od swoich rówieśników. Nie rozumie ich dziecinnych wybryków, lecz sama uwielbia oglądać bajki przeznaczone dla źrebiąt. Lęki Pomimo swego wieku Mag ma bardzo dziecinne lęki. Cały czas boi się bezgłowego ogiera stojącego za jej oknem oraz pająków pod jej łóżkiem, mimo iż doskonale wie, że takowy ogier nie istnieje, a pająki bardziej boją się jej niż ona ich. W dzieciństwie cierpiała też na batmofobięBatmofobia - strach przed schodami lub strach przed stromymi zboczami.. Dusza wędrowniczki Mag została zarażona miłością do podróży przez Smurfy, swoją kuzynkę. Jak na razie klacz widziała tylko Kryształowe Królestwo, Appleloosę, Hoofington i przedmieścia Canterlotu, lecz w przyszłości ma zamiar zwiedzić całą południową część Equestrii. Romantyzm Magdolna, jak sama mówi o sobie jest babolem wychowanym na południowych tasiemcach. Już jako dwumiesięczna klacz oglądała „Esmeraldę”, a w późniejszym okresie „Biały welon”, „Gorzką zemstę” i „Serce z kamienia”Serce z kamienia zapadło mi w pamięć, bo dyskutowałam o niej z paniami sprzątaczkami w przedszkolu, a także przez grającą w nim polską aktorkę (która miała moje nazwisko o.o). Przez lata zaprzestała ich oglądania, jednak po latach zaczęła je oglądać ponownie z sentymentu. Niechęć i arogancja wobec „elitek” Mag przejawia ogromną niechęć do kucyków z lepszych domów. W ich obecności staje się wredną, zimną… niedomówienie. Pamięta, jak w dzieciństwie była przez takowych wyszydzana. Gdy trochę podrosła dołączenie do klasowej grupki klaczy uważających się za śliczne, sFeEtAŚnEe, o Maryjo itd.Mój tata tak mówi xd stało przed nią otworem, jednakże Mag nie wybrała tejże przyszłości, gdy zobaczyła, że owe klacze znęcały się nad biedniejszym kucykiem. Nie stanęła wtedy w jego obronie, jednakże przeprosiła go za zachowanie klaczy, ostatecznie przekreślając swoją przynależność do takiejże grupy. Od tego czasu Magdolna głośno krytykuje wszelkie podziały społeczne gimbusów, typu „szlachta i plebs”, gdyż uważa, że plebsem jest każdy. Przemądrzałość Mag bywa dość przemądrzała, zwłaszcza podczas lekcji. Lubi popisywać się wiedzą nikomu do niczego nie potrzebną, typu: * Nowy Jork nazywał się Nowy Amsterdam. * Gdyby spłaszczyć nasze płuca, osiągnęłyby wielkość kortu tenisowego. (Chodzi o płuca człowieka.) Jeśli kiedyś się wam to w życiu przyda to piszcie :D Przez to zyskała wśród rówieśników łatkę kujona, a wśród nauczycieli – wzoru dla innych. Nerwowość Mag bywa porywcza i nerwowa. Denerwuje się z byle jakich powodów. Robi się wtedy czerwona na pyszczku, warczy i mówi przez zęby. Zazwyczaj używa wtedy swojej magii do zniszczenia czegoś, co ją denerwuje, lub jeśli denerwuje ją kucyk zmienia go w obiekt, który przedstawia jego znaczek. Pozorna skromność Magdolna stara się zachować pozory, że jest skromnym kucykiem, jednakże czasem nie potrafi ukryć faktu, że jest żądna pochwał. Gdy już ową dostanie, staje się dumna jak paw i stara się nimi kłuć w oczy rywali. Umiejętności i zainteresowania Zdolności językowe Mag ma talent do nauki języków obcych, co też oznacza jej znaczek. Uczy się ich szybko i łatwo. Jak dotąd poznała: • angielski • niemiecki • rosyjski (podstawowe zwroty, brak znajomości alfabetu) • grecki (podst. zwroty i liczenie od 0 do 50, w niewielkim stopniu alfabet) • włoski (podstawowe zwroty) W przyszłości chciałaby się też nauczyć: • węgierskiego • włoskiego • greckiego W przyszłości ma zamiar zostać tłumaczkąTak, jest to mój wymarzony zawód. W tej chwili mam już ok. 10 słowników i wiele różnych rozmówek, jednak brak mi wymarzonych greckich i węgierskich.. Biologia Mag bardzo lubi biologię. Ma do niej smykałkę, wystarczy, że raz przeczyta jakąś książkę, a już prędko nie zapomni co w niej było. Prawdopodobnie jest to drugie hobby „przejęte” po Smurfy. Magdolna była też o krok do przejścia do finału kuratoryjnego konkursu biologicznego4 punkty ;-;. Geografia Magdolna zna się na rodzajach map, na opisywaniu rzeźby terenu. Prawie zakwlifikowała się do drugiego etapu konkursu kuratoryjnegoZnowu te głupie 4 pkt ;-;. Jednakże znajomość teorii nie przekłada się na praktykę. Mag brakuje zmysłu orientacji w terenie, bywa, że klacz błądzi nawet w swojej, dobrze znanej okolicy. Historia Magdolna nie jest wielką historyczką, jednakże uwielbia czytać książki o okresie międzywojennymMała ciekawostka: program nauczania historii w 3 kl. gimbazjum kończy się na zdobyciu niepodległości w 1918. I dziwcie się, że młodzież nie wie nic o II wojnie światowej -,- . Chce wiedzieć wszystko o życiu kucyków w tamtych czasach. Gromadzi również stare fotografie rodzinne przedstawiające jej praprababki i dziadków. Podejście do dzieci Mag ma dość dobre kontakty z dziećmi. Bywa nazywana matką polką, ze względu na to, że od najmłodszych lat wykazuje zainteresowanie źrebiętami. Już w wieku dwunastu lat zatrudniła się jako opiekunka Speed Cara, wcześniej mając doświadczenie ze swoimi przyszywanymi siostrzeńcami i siostrzenicą. Magia Magdolna dobrze radzi sobie z magią, jednakże nie dorównuje w czarowaniu Twilight. Używa magii do unoszenia różnych przedmiotów (inaczej lewitowania) i do rysowania. Zgłębiła tajemnicę zaklęcia nr 242 - Mam słownik w głowie, czyli czaru, który pozwala czytać w języku obcym równie dobrze co w ojczystym, a także czaru nr 56 - Zmień w znaczek, dzięki któremu zmienia Cauliflower w kwiat kalafiora. Wytwarzanie biżuterii Mag uwielbia robić długie sznury różnobarwnych korali. Robi to bardzo rzadko, ale gdy już zacznie to nie można jej od tego oderwać. Czasem robi też małe prezenty dla swoich koleżanek – Violet Green i Cauliflower. Jej historia z biżuterią zaczęła się dość wcześnie. Jako małe źrebię była zasypywana przez ciocię Fancy Star kolorowymi sznurami, których nie nosiła, jednak ich nie wyrzucała. Kilka lat później zobaczyła piękny naszyjnik z korali, jednakże był on dla klaczy zbyt drogi. Jeszcze tego dnia znalazła pudełko ze starymi koralami. Rozcięła je i zaczęła robić naszyjnik. W prawdzie nie wyszedł jej identyczny jak tamten, ale i tak podobał się wszystkim wokół. Rysowanie Mag lubi rysować, jednak jej talent rysowniczy daleki jest od ideału. Kocha rysować różne pejzaże, lecz ostateczny wygląd pracy różni się od pożądanego. Mag to jednak nie zniechęca, wolny czas spędza ona na rysowaniu. Szycie Szycie nie jest jakimś szczególnym talentem Mag. Uważa go raczej za cechę dziedziczną (obie babcie były krawcowymi). Klacz potrafi uszyć prostą sukienkę, jednak po stokroć woli je projektować.Tak naprawdę to nie umiem szyć, ale lubię rysować różne stroje. Gotowanie Jest to jeden z antytalentów Mag. Klacz potrafi jedynie rozmrozić pizzę, rozmrozić pizzę i rozmrozić pizzę, zadzwonić po pizzę oraz przyrządzać kanapki. Całe południowe Ponyville zna smak kanapek z makaronem, lub z mazoje… majezo… majonezem i kukurydzą, jednakże nie są one tak pyszne, jak kanapki a'la SmurfyZ sałatą, czosnkiem, sosem do kanapek i chipsami. To trzeba przeżyć.. Śpiew Mimo iż w dzisiejszych czasach talentem dużej części klaczy jest śpiewanie, Magdolna pozostaje w mniejszości, która straszy swym głosem. Na ile jeszcze w miarę ładnie nuci, tak przy śpiewaniu fałszuje niemiłosiernie. Jej głos jest porównywalny do głosu pawia. Nie wiadomo dlaczego, w miarę przyzwoicie w jej wykonaniu brzmią openingi telenowelTata płaci mi stówkę, żebym tylko przestała. :D. Historia Wczesne dzieciństwo right|200px Rodzice Magdolna jest córką Marca i Alice. Oboje są nauczycielami. Tata jest polonistąŚmiechłam xd, a mama matematyczką. Mieszkali razem z babcią ze strony mamy w niewielkim domu w Ponyville. W domu nie zawsze było idealnie, często brakowało różnych rzeczy, lecz wzajemna miłość domowników uzupełniała te braki. Dalsza rodzina Dziadkowie od strony ojca mieszkali w starym domu znajdującym się w niewielkiej osadzie na południe od Ponyville. Mała Mag jeździła tam zazwyczaj w święta. W domku było bardzo ciasno, gdyż oprócz Mag, jej rodziców i dziadków przebywali tam kuzyni: Smurfy, Guimon i Jacob oraz stryjostwo. Zazwyczaj już pierwszego dnia Magdolna zaczynała chorować, ponieważ z nieznanych przyczyn szkodziło jej świeże powietrze. Najbardziej lubiła spędzać czas z Guimonem, z którym przeżyła kiedyś groźny wypadekNie minęliśmy się w drzwiach :D. W późniejszym okresie więcej czasu poświęcała Smurfy, która dawała jej swoje zabawki. Obecnie najwięcej czasu spędza z Jacobem, który mieszka dwa domy dalej i jest obiektem westchnień Cauli.Po moim trupie! Późniejsze dzieciństwo Lata przedszkolne left|200pxW przedszkolu Mag nie czuła się dobrze. Inne dzieci drwiły z niej, ponieważ w tym okresie w jej rodzinie było krucho z pieniędzmi. Jedyną jej przyjaciółką w tamtym okresie była Violet, lecz chodziły one niestety do innych klas. Mag wyróżniała się też tym, że jako jedna z nielicznych potrafiła czytać płynnie, bez składania pojedynczych literek. Znaczek Jednak przedszkole miało swoje dobre strony. To wtedy Mag odkryła swój talent do nauki języków obcych. Pewnego dnia Mag zobaczyła na półce rozmówki angielskie. Ciekawa klaczka oczywiście je złapała. Zaczęła je czytać na głos. W pewnym momencie mówiła w języku obcym nie patrząc na to, co znajduje się na otwartej stronie. Wtedy pojawił się jej znaczek. Lata szkoły podstawowej right|200pxSzkoła podstawowa była najlepszym okresem w życiu Mag. Zawarła tam wiele przyjaźni, w tym trwającą do dziś przyjaźń z Cauliflower. To dzięki niej poznała cud przyjaźni. Oprócz Cauli przyjaciółkami Mag były Metal Stuff i Sweet Blackie. Kontaktowały się jeszcze długo po ukończeniu szkoły, lecz zmieniły się one nie do poznania i przyjaźń się skończyła. W podstawówce Mag zaraziła się „wirusem poezji” — pisała piękne opowiadania i baśnie. Jej najniższą oceną za opowiadanie była czwórka z plusem. Lubiła również przyrodę i historię. right|190px Teraźniejszość left|160px Szkoła Teraz Mag uczęszcza do gimnazjum w Ponyville. Jest w jednej klasie z Cauli i Violet. Zazwyczaj trzyma się na uboczu. Rozpoczęła naukę języka niemieckiego. W domu uczy się też włoskiego, łaciny„Gdyby Rzymianie musieli uczyć się łaciny od początku, nie zdołaliby podbić świata.” i pisania po rosyjsku. Dom Mag w dalszym ciągu mieszka w swoim starym domu. Nie odwiedza domu już zmarłych dziadków, mimo iż do niego tęskni. Niedawno zauważyła w ponynecie, że jest on widoczny w Pony Village View, od tego momentu jest to jej ulubiony zakątek w tejże aplikacji. Jest także fanką serialu My Big Human,Co ja daję? o.O który ogląda, mimo iż przeznaczony jest dla źrebiąt. Często rysuje siebie i swoich przyjaciół jako ludzi. Zwierzęta RexW rzeczywistości nie mam psa. Jestem fanką Komisarza Rexa, a fotografia jest ujęciem z filmu Baby Rex - der kleine Komissar i przedstawia ona Rhetta Butlera - psa, który później gra w serialu główną rolę. right|200pxRex (własc. Reginald von Ravenhorst) jest małym owczarkiem niemieckim. Mag dostała go w prezencie od rodziców, w dniu jej trzynastych urodzin. Jest on psem mądrym i odważnym. Często jest obrońcą Mag. Gdy nie ma jej w pobliżu, zaczyna biegać za źrebiętami. Ma obsesję na punkcie bułek z kiełbasą. Relacje z innymi kucykami Rodzice Mag ma dość dobre kontakty z rodzicami. Jest jeszcze nieletnia, więc rodzice utrzymują ją. Razem z córką przeżywają jej wzloty i upadki, finansują jej naukę i podróże po Equestrii. Zaborcza mamaNanananan, różnic niemalże brak xd długo nie chciała się zgodzić na podróże swojej córki, jednakże szlochy Mag i Smurfy skłoniły ją do zmiany decyzji. Magdolna nie zwierzyła się jeszcze rodzicom ze swojego największego marzenia — studiów w Canterlot. left|200px Smurfy Mimo iż Smurfy jest tylko kuzynką Mag, klacze traktują się jak siostry. To ona wspierała Mag podczas przygotowań do konkursu biologicznego oraz zaraziła ją pasją do podróży. Ponadto niebieska pegazica często zabiera Mag w podróże po Equestrii, najczęściej do Hoofingtonu, gdzie też ona mieszka. Często denerwuje Magdolnę mówiąc do niej per MadleńkaMagdalena w języku górnołużyckim. Lubią do siebie mówić językami germańskimi, właściwie nie wiadomo dlaczego. Guimon i Jacob Z męskim odłamkiem rodziny Mag ma trochę słabsze kontakty, lecz stara się uzupełniać braki. Jest fanką nr 3Starszym się miejsca ustępuje ;-; zespołu muzycznego Guimona. Gdy tylko ma okazję przypomina mu ich starą „przygodę”. Magdolna ma słabość do jego gry na gitarze, zawsze kiedy go widzi, każe mu coś zagrać. Z kolei Jacob jest jej bliskim druhem od niedawna, ponieważ rodzinny konflikt uniemożliwiał im kontakt. Jednak gdy rodzina na nowo się zeszła zaczęli spędzać ze sobą bardzo dużo czasu. Mag zawsze śmieszą zabawne dialogi Jacoba z jego ojcem. Cauliflower Cauli to pokręcona przyjaciółka Mag. Często inni nie wierzą, że dwie niemalże różne klacze może połączyć tak silna więź. Jednakże w głębi duszy Mag jest tak samo pokręcona jak jej kompankaKto z kim przystaje, takim się staje ;-;. Często Mag aranżuje „randki” Flowie i Jacoba, podczas których siedzi w krzakach i pęka ze śmiechu. Cauli czasem potrafi zadzwonić do Mag dwadzieścia razy w ciągu pięciu minut (dodajmy, że we wczesnych godzinach porannych), tylko po to, by zapytać, czy jednorożec jeszcze śpi. Prędzej czy później Mag rewanżuje się za to, zamawiając dla miętowej pegazicy lody jagodowe, których Flowie nie znosi. Można zatem powiedzieć, że podstawą ich przyjaźni jest wzajemnie wkurzanie się. Violet Green Violet jest nieco dojrzalszą przyjaciółką Mag, którą zna od Magicznego Przedszkola. Klaczom nie było dane chodzić do jednej klasy, również w szkole podstawowej. Od gimnazjum chodzą do jednej klasy i prowadzą ze sobą zdrową rywalizację ''o oceny. Zielonej klaczy bardzo ciężko idzie czytanie lektur, więc umawiają się razem z Mag na wspólne czytanie. Kończy się to jednak tak, że obie klacze rozmawiają na tematy zupełnie niezwiązane z książkąTak oto „przeczytałyśmy” ''Syzyfowe prace. Na następny raz umówiłyśmy się na Bravo Girl – w ten sposób nic nie stracimy. ^^. Mag i Cauli często śmieją się z Violet, która padła obiektem westchnień najbardziej niezdarnego ogiera w szkole. Flaming Stronghold i Sugar Heart Speed Car right|200px Mag poznała Speediego, gdy ten miał zaledwie miesiąc, gdy spacerował ze swoją mamą. Mag jako typowa matka polka nie mogła odpuścić okazji zabawy z małym źrebięciem. Wyciągnęła do niego kopyto, zaś on złapał zębami wstążkę zawiązaną na nim tak mocno, że niemal ją zniszczył. Klacz jednakże nie obraziła się. Magdolna została jego opiekunką, gdy szukała wakacyjnej pracy. Od razu wybrała ogłoszenie, w którym matka szuka opiekunki do dziecka. Jakże wielka była radość Speediego, gdy okazało się, że jego opiekunka jest jego starą znajomą. Od tamtej pory Mag spędza z małym pegazem bardzo dużo czasu, nie tylko podczas godzin pracy. Marcepan Lia Shilmel Historia związana z poznaniem kryształowej klaczy jest nieco zawiła. Otóż, poznały się podczas wycieczki szkolnej do Kryształowego Królestwa. Rozkojarzona Cauliflower pomyliła Lię z pomnikiem i chciała obciąć głowę klaczy za pomocą leżącego nieopodal miecza. Mag powstrzymała ją w ostatniej chwili, zamieniając pegazicę w kwiat kalafiora. Klacze zaprzyjaźniły się i kontaktują się do dziś. Magdolnę przerażają jedynie dziwne nawyki żywieniowe kryształowej klaczy, która zajada heble.Magdolna: Kurde, od urodzin dzwoni do mnie jakiś facet i chce hebla pożyczyć ;-; Lia: Chleb się je do cholery, nie pożycza ;-; Mag: Hebel, nie chleb. Rozwaliłaś system :D Lia: "Chlebem siebie nie rozweselisz" - by ktośktonieistnieje. To stwierdzenie obaliłam. Ich inteligentne rozmowy pobudzają do zatrzymania się w wyścigu szczurów i głębokiej refleksjiOto dowód. Parnassius Niebieskiego pegaza Magdolna poznała podczas spaceru ze Speedym. Po nodze klaczy spacerował jakiś robal, którego zapewne Mag zabiłaby jednym czarem. Nie stało się tak jednak, ponieważ Parnassius schwytał bestię i odłożył do słoiczka. Wyznał, że jest terrarystą, jednakże Mag, która jest głucha jak pień usłyszała terrorysta, więc spytała, czy powinna oddać mu swoje cenne rzeczy (bo niby wstążka zadowoli terrorystę ;-;). Oboje się roześmiali. Drugie ich spotkanie miało miejsce na obozie w Lesie Everfree, gdzie kilku osobników z obozu postanowiło zrobić głupi kawał przeciwnemu obozowi zlokalizowanemu po drugiej stronie rzeki. Przewodnicząca Marcepan skierowała tę dwójkę na „kontrolowanie sytuacji w obozie wroga”, ponieważ uznała ich za najbardziej obiektywnych. Tsubasa Kashi Pewnego słonecznego dnia Magdolna wracała z zakupami przez park nucąc pod nosem melodię z jakiegoś południowego tasiemca. W pewnym momencie siatka z zakupami rozerwała się. Mag krzyknęła głośno átkozott! i zaczęła głosić pod nosem swoje feministyczne hasełka. W pobliżu znalazł się Tsu, który pomógł klaczy. Poszli razem do domu Mag. Potem ogier zaproponował klaczy spotkanie w kawiarni. Mag nie odmówiła. Od tamtej pory spotykają się przypadkiem podczas spacerów po Ponyville. AlexCała ta sekcja opiera się na moim małym (tsaa ^^) zwariowaniu na punkcie odcinków Komisarza Rexa od S04E05 (nie napiszę tego na głos ;-;) oraz scenariuszach południowoamerykańskich tasiemców Alex to młody ogier mieszkający nieopodal Mag. Sprowadził się do Ponyville stosunkowo niedawno, a już zdążył podbić serce żółtej klaczy. Poznali się pod domem Magdolny, która w jednej chwili musiała ogarnąć brykającego Rexa i Speed Cara. Mission Impossible. Na szczęście w okolicy znalazł się przystojny ogier, który służył z pomocą. Od razu wpadł Mag w oko. Co więcej, obudził w niej „instynkt do babskich pierdół”, czyli do dbania o wygląd. Lukrecja Magdolna poznała Lukrecję odwiedzając chorą babcię w szpitalu. Błękitna klaczka podłączona do wielu urządzeń cicho szlochała. Robiła to jednak na tyle głośno, by Mag mogła to ułyszeć. Jednorożec podszedł do łóżka i zapytał, co dolega klaczy. Ta odpowiedziała, że czeka na przeszczep serca i się boi. Lukrecja tym samym opowiedziała Mag o swoim życiu i chorobie. Mag pilnie słuchała klaczy, gdyż w szkole kazano napisać charakterystykę kucyka, którego życie ciężko doświadczyło. Zarazem Magdolna zżyła się z Lukrecją do tego stopnia, że uczestniczyła również w procesie rehabilitacji klaczy. Kontaktują się do dziś. Rosario Jacinto Flores Mag i Rosario poznały się na hacjendzie niebieskookiej klaczy. Mag pojechała tam na wycieczkę, razem z Lukrecją - jej przyszywaną kuzynką oraz Smurfy. Magdolna nie mogła uwierzyć, że są jeszcze na tym świecie ładne klacze, które nie brzydzą się i nie boją się ciężkiej pracy. Ros roześmiała się i zapytała, czy Mag nie zechciałaby nauczyć się wykonywać cudów z lassem. Mag zgodziła się, jednak nie była pojętną uczennicą. cdn. Ciocia Fancy Star Stosunki Magdolny z ciocią są dość dobre, choć nie znakomite. Mag kocha swoją ciocię i uwielbia się z nią spotykać, chociaż na każdym spotkaniu dochodzi do momentu, w którym Mag czuje się bardzo niezręcznie. To moment, w którym ciocia daje Magdolnie prezent, najczęściej bardzo drogi. Mag cieszy się oczywiście z podarunku, jednak w głębi serca czuje się, jakby ciocia w ten sposób próbowała odkupić sześć lat nieobecności w życiu młodej klaczy. Jednocześnie Mag uważa ciocię za najciekawszego członka rodziny, ze względu na jej przeszłość. Ciekawostki ♦ Jest lewo-kopytna ♦ Jej oczy były kiedyś ciemnobrązowe, lecz z wiekiem „pojaśniały”. Co ciekawe, gdy autorka rysowała Mag z ciemnymi oczami, wszyscy malowali ją z jasnymi. Po tym, jak sama zaczęła malować ją z jasnymi, inni zaczęli malować klaczy ciemne oczy. ♦ Uwielbia wszystko, co czekoladowe ♦ Kocha srebrną biżuterię ♦ Lubi śpiewać w językach, których nie znaJeśli zaczynasz śpiewać WWU po turecku, to wiedz, że coś się dzieje… ♦ Cierpi na chorobę lokomocyjną ♦ Nie znosi wszelkiego rodzaju uroczystości szkolnych Cytaty Galeria Przypisy Kategoria:Jednorożce Kategoria:Klacze ze znaczkiem Kategoria:Kucykowe wersje użytkowników Kategoria:Kucyki Kategoria:Klacze Kategoria:Kucyki ze znaczkiem Kategoria:Wymyślone kucyki Kategoria:Mieszkańcy Ponyville Kategoria:Wzorowy artykuł